


Dancing Our Problems Away

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheering Up, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke and Madi have a bad day so Bellamy tries his best to cheer them up





	Dancing Our Problems Away

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know. this is extremely late and i am so sorry. ive just had like pretty much no motivation to write lately. thank you for being patient. i have 2 pieces of news. 1. this is edited by my new and amazing beta Gina. girl thankyou you have made my life 10 times easier. and 2. it isn't Mine i swear has just reached 100 kudos. thank you all so much.

Clarke was in the kitchen cooking dinner after a long day at work. It wasn’t a bad day, just a stressful one. At the gallery where she worked, two paintings they were supposed to receive never arrived, a kid knocked her to the ground and neither the kid nor the parents apologized, and then proceeded to blame her like he wasn’t the one running. On top of that one of the artists didn’t finish a painting on time, and that was just work. Half an hour before she was supposed to leave to pick up Madi from school, a girl pushed her down a flight of stairs, and Madi dislocated her shoulder and had to be taken to the hospital. Okay, so maybe it was a bad day.

 

She had just put the garlic bread in the oven when the front door opened. For the first time since she woke up this morning, a smile came to her face. “Babe, I'm home, and something smells delicious.” she ran out of the kitchen and flew into her husband's arms. After a couple of minutes, she let go and stepped away. “Sorry, I just really needed that after the day I've had.” Bellamy’s face morphed with worry. “Why what happened?” She didn’t call Bellamy after Madi dislocated his shoulder because he was a cop and was testifying in a trial today, so she didn't want to bother him. Besides his phone would have went to voicemail anyway because you were not allowed phones in court. “What didn’t happen is the better question.”

 

She explains everything but when she gets to Madi, he interrupts her. “...Wait wait hold on pause. Madi dislocated her shoulder?” she nods her head. “Why didn’t you call me?” he sounds hurt that she didn't call him. “You had that trial and you're not allowed phones in courtrooms, I just didn’t wanna bother you.”  

 

His face softens. “You can always call me okay? I always have my phone on me incase of emergency I just put it on vibrate. You and Madi come first always. So if something like that happens again call me okay I don’t care.” she nods her head. She’s about to apologize when he interrupts her, “Is Madi okay? Where is she and what happened to the girl who pushed her? Please tell me she got expelled.” Clarke starts smiling, she loves how protective he gets over her. “She’s okay. She’s sleeping it off in her room and no she didn’t get expelled but she did get suspended for a week.” Bellamy’s face relaxes and hers goes back to stress. “It was such a bad day Bellamy. The two paintings that were supposed to arrive got lost in transit, the parents of this kid who tripped me had the AUDACITY to blame ME for the kid knocking me down when HE was the one running and because Josephine hasn’t finished her painting yet I don't have a finished collection for Friday’s showcase and…” Bellamy stops her. “Clarke breathe.” she does and he pulls her in for a hug. 

 

He lets her go. “You know what you need?” she shakes her head and he pulls out his phone from his back pocket. “You need to relax and let loose a little.” She goes to ask him what he means by that when she hears the first couple notes of her favourite song, **Forgive Me Friend by** **Smith & Thell.** He puts his phone on the back of the couch and extends his hand. “ What do you say Princess, care to dance?” she smiles shakes her head and takes his hand. “You are a dork.” they start dancing like idiots. He’s spinning her and they start full on laughing.

 

They are about halfway through the song when they hear a voice, “ what are you doing?” they stop. Bellamy pauses the song as Clarke turns to their daughter who has a sling on her right shoulder. “Madi,Ii thought you were napping. Are you okay?” she asks. “Ya, I'm fine and I was I just needed a glass of water, also I thought you should know that there's only like three minutes left on the garlic bread.”  Madi says nonchalantly and then repeats her question. “Seriously, what were you guys doing?” Bellamy lifts his arm and Madi get the hint and barrels into his side. “Your mom had a bad day so I’m trying to cheer her up. Speaking of her bad day, how’s your shoulder, is it okay?” he asks her. “It's a little stiff but otherwise it's okay. Do you guys mind if I join you? I too could use some cheering up and before you protest because of my shoulder, I won’t move it.”

 

The only response she gets is Bellamy pressing play on his phone. No one moves for about 5 seconds before they all just start dancing like idiots. When the song ends they don't stop, they keep dancing well into the next song, only stopping when they hear the smoke alarm. They open the oven and the garlic bread is burnt so they throw it away. “Who wants ice cream for dinner?” Bellamy asks. All three raise their hands, so that's exactly what they do. They crash on the couch, eat ice cream, and watch an episode of Stranger Things. When they finish their ice cream Madi and Clarke curl into Bellamy on either side, with Bellamy trying to be mindful of Madi’s shoulder. Halfway through the first episode, they all fell asleep. The only thing that matters is that Bellamy’s plan had worked, and both of his girls were happy.

 

So they may have had a very bad day, but their evening, was downright perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you like this. this isn't what i wanted to write you guys (hopefully i will eventually write it) but i hope you liked it. thanks for reading!


End file.
